bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Taylean
Taylean is Shun's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and his 4th Guardian Bakugan after Skyress, Ingram and Hawktor. He is from Neathia and his Nano Gear is Hammermor. Information Description Taylean is an Impressive Warrior and is skilled in many Ninja Techniques. The speed and agility of Taylean's attacks combined with the lethal strength of his fortified armor bring him many victories. The weapons that Taylean weilds on his arms transforms into tempered steel blades in battle. Taylean gathers energy from the air aroung him to fire devastating energy blasts which shoot out from his massive hands. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, it was revealed that he is Shun's new Guardian Bakugan and he comes from Neathia which he became partners with Shun shortly after the events of Gundalian Invaders. He also observes Titanium Dragonoid's battle against Bolcanon and Horridian and later helps stabilize the arena when Drago loses control of his new powers that Code Eve gave him after defeating Bolcanon and Horridian. In episode 2, He observed the battle between Trister against Krakenoid and when Zenthon appeared he was going to battle him until Spyron and Horridian appeared to battle him. In episode 3, He is shown with the rest of the Brawlers discussing how to stop Zenthon while ignoring Dan and Drago's problems. He later watches the battle between Titanium Dragonoid and Horridian alongside Shun, Sellon, Trister, Marucho and lots of other children. In episode 4, he and Trister appeared to help out Drago against Zenthon but were unsuccessful at defeating him. Later, he battled Spyron and Vertexx alongside Titanium Dragonoid. He fought the most during the battle and were victorius but it was due to Sellon throwing the fight. In episode 5, he and Tristar battle against the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals but were losing due to it being a three on two battle. They were saved by Sellon and Anubias later on. In episode 6, he and Tristar helped out Team Anubias against Dan and Drago who were out of control. When he tried talking to Drago, he said to Tristar, "I don't even think he recognizes us." In episode 7, he fought against a Pyrus and a Darkus Flash Ingram and their Bakunano and managed to defeat them single-handedly. In episode 8, he and Shun are defeating several competitors easily without any signs of slowing down. Ability Cards: *'Jump Red - Slash Sword': *'Slash Rise Thunder': *'Root Core - Battle Bastion': *'Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash': *'Kazami Style - Fire Illusion': *'Heavy Weight - Metal Blast:' *'Hyper Sword Storm': *'Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego': *'Gun Red - Tokish Baru:' *'Shooting Storm Twister:' *'Slash Hyper Sword Storm': Game The Ventus version in the Mechtogan Extension Pack has 770 Gs. The Aquos BakuSolo has 880G's. It has been seen in every attribute except Haos. He was retooled into Wolverine for Marvel V.S. Bakugan. The Subterra Taylean in the BakuTrinity is 800Gs Trivia *It's Ball Form looks similar to Hylash. *In his Real Form, he resembles a Ninja, alluding to the fact that Shun is a ninja. *In comparison to Trister, he is more calm and patient. *He is Shun's first Bakugan partner that does not resemble a bird and his second that resembles a Ninja. The first being Master Ingram. *He has the same voice actor as Sid Arcale from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *Taylean seems to be a very wise Bakugan like Skyress, Shun's first Guardian Bakugan. *In toy form, Taylean only has one spot for BakuNano, even though Hammermor, Taylean's BakuNano, needs two spots. Gallery Anime Tayleansph1.JPG|Taylean in ball form (opened) Shun MS.png|Taylean and Shun Tayleanms1.JPG|Taylean using Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash Taylean ball anime.png|Taylean in ball form (closed) Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0086.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (3).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (2).PNG|Taylean in ball form (opened) Taylean.png|Taylean Taylean flame.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Fire Illusion Tayleanjump.png Taylean reach.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Fire Illusion Taylean SLASH RISE THUNDER.png|Taylean using Slash Rise Thunder Tayleans.png|Taylean using the ability Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego Taylean explosion.png Shooting star.png Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf 100.jpg Game BakuCore Taylean (Aquos).jpg|Packaged Aquos Taylean AquosTaylean.png bg247-1r0.jpg 71LdRRfpNXL. AA1152 (1).jpg File:7113P5QRyDL. AA1152 (1).jpg File:PyrusTaylean.jpg PyrusTaylean.png File:!CF5,O9!CGk~$(KGrHqYOKnME1Up75JdtBNWnjohZHQ~~_3.JPG File:$(KGrHqJ,!h4E1Kvu7Lc3BNWoUVcbw!~~_3.JPG Taylean.jpg T1JvRWXgVvXXboa7g. 112812.jpg 310x310.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Taylean1.png Venttay.png Taylean Description BD.png Tayleen1.JPG|Subterra Taylean Subterrat.JPG Darkust.JPG Cleart.JPG Ventust.JPG Pyrust.JPG Haost.JPG Aquost.JPG Taylean Combat.png|Combat Taylean Clear_Taylean.png Combat_Taylean.png Ventus_Taylean.png Subterra_Taylean.png Haos_Taylean.png Darkus_Taylean.png Pyrus_Taylean.png Aquos_Taylean.png HammermorBDAbility.jpg|Taylean with Hammermor on BD Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge